Prue Halliwell
Prudence "Prue" Victoria Halliwell is the name of a female Vampire as well as the oldest daughter of Roderick and his wife Piper. She is the eldest sibling to Paige, Phoebe, Sting, Chris and Wyatt. 'Biography' Pre-Birth In 1483, Piper and Roderick conceived their first child. This was the time when Piper became very cranky and felt abandoned by her beloved. She would then give birth to Prue. Birth When she was born in 1483, Roderick was a bit disappointed with the fact that Prue wasn't a son. Despite this, she wouldn't be the only one to be born to the Halliwell Family. Childhood Sibling Arrivalry By the time she was 2, Prue would expect to be a sister to the new child that was on the way. That child was her sister Paige. By 3, her mother and father would conceive a third daughter named Phoebe. By 1487, Piper had become pregnant once more with a new arrival. This time instead of a daughter, she gave birth to their eldest son named Sting. This was when Prue was 4 years old. It was by that same age that Prue found that she would be the sister to another brother named Chris. By the age of 6, Prue's parents had conceived another child whom was once again a son. This son was named Wyatt. Adulthood' By adulthood, Prue became a very beautiful young woman and already very intelligent. She would later be known as a bride of Dracula. She also practiced witchcraft with her mother and sister Phoebe. Sting's Affections By the time she became an adult, Prue also got the attention of her brother Sting who had crafted a special gift for her in order to gain her affections. After realizing Sting had feelings for her, Sting left her to her thoughts. That same night, Sting was swimming in the pool at Halliwell Manor. Prue who found him there, joined him in a midnight swim and eventually kissed him. Confused by this, she left the pool with Sting right behind her. The two talked for a bit before both parted to other parts of the mansion. When Sting was in bed thinking of Prue, she entered his room with a robe on and walked over to the vacant bedside. Removing her robe, Prue climbed into bed with Sting and the 2 began making love to each other. Since they started becoming lovers, Prue and Sting kept their feelings for each other a secret from their father due to how he would react. 'Powers & Abilities' Being a vampire, Prue possesses all of the natural abilities of one. This means she is as strong, fast, durable and even as immortal as they are. *'Pyrokinesis:' Prue was born with the natural ability to generate and manipulate the element of fire. Necklace Endowed Powers *'Resurrection:' Although an immortal, Prue never truly had the power to resurrect herself. That all changed however when she was given the necklace by Sting, which granted the wearer immortality. Although an immortal herself, this granted her the ability of resurrection. *'Telekinesis:' Another power that she is endowed with while wearing her necklace is the power to telekinesis. *'Enhanced Physical Attributes:' Another power endowed by the necklace is the enhancement of her natural abilities to the point where she can move faster, hit harder and withstand much more than the average vampire. *'Invulnerability:' Where vampires possess Partial-Invulnerability, Prue possesses the ability to withstand virtually any attack thanks to her necklace. *'Premonition:' A power mostly desired by others and endowed by her necklace, Prue has the power to see the future of those via physical or psychic contact. *'Daywalking:''' A power that Vampires desire is the ability to walk in daylight without being killed. Prue's necklace endows her with such an ability. References Category:Vampires Category:Immortals Category:Halliwell Family Category:Characters Category:Females